


The White Wolf

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Four Marks, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Geralt always gets named the White Wolf in fight clubs, even before Jaskier gave him the name. Sometimes he even hid his medallion and gave a fake name, and still, he was always called the White Wolf.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from TrashyTime on Discord
> 
> I wanted to write about Geralt in fight clubs and somehow this happened instead.

_ “All the North would be too busy singing the tales of Geralt of Rivia the – the White Wolf or something.” _

The irritating bard continued blathering on, but Geralt was stuck on that damn name again.  _ The White Wolf.  _ Why did that name follow him everywhere?

It had started when Geralt had still been young, just starting out as a Witcher. He’d found that he could get some extra cash if he fought in a few underground fights. There had been few contracts that had actually paid the agreed upon amount recently, so he was desperate for coin. And he’d never minded a fist fight. If nothing else, it was a good way to make sure he didn’t let his skills falter, since he rarely fought monsters hand to hand.

Only he apparently needed a nickname to fight. Geralt honestly didn’t care what they called him as long as they paid him. That first time, he’d kept his medallion on, so perhaps it wasn’t that odd for the fight organizer to name him  _ White Wolf.  _

But the next time, in a city on the other side of the Continent? He hadn’t even been wearing the wolf symbol that time! And it  _ kept happening. _ Every city he fought in dubbed him  _ White Wolf,  _ and before long, he was fighting well enough that there was a reputation attached to the name.

Geralt hated it. It wasn’t enough that he could never blend in, never go unnoticed with his mutations, his monstrous eyes and unnaturally white hair. Now people also called him an animal, a wolf, a monster that was nothing more than a threat. And they decided he could be treated the same way they treated the wolves that prowled their villages – warily avoided until he could be killed.

At first, he was almost relieved to be called something else. Except this name was even worse, even more painful. Now they  _ knew  _ that the Butcher of Blaviken was indeed no better than an animal, a  _ monster _ , and should be treated as such. 

Geralt knew he shouldn’t have punched the bard when he was called that. It only confirmed what the humans thought, that Geralt was a monster. 

Only the bard came back. And then he named Geralt the White Wolf again. Geralt still didn’t like it, but he did like the way that the bard framed him as someone noble.

It was a lie, though. He was a monster. People should know that, even if it hurt.

Geralt honestly didn’t think the bard’s song would spread as far as it did. Before long, he was called  _ White Wolf  _ as often as  _ Butcher.  _ The bard’s song changed more than that, though. Now, people felt that they could  _ trust _ him, that he was honorable and noble.

It would have been nice, if it weren’t for the other ways people changed. They felt like they knew him now, that they had a right to lean in close to him, to touch his hair, his arms. And Geralt couldn’t object. He couldn’t remind them that he was a monster. 

But he  _ hated _ it. He hated people in his space, thinking they had the right to  _ touch _ him! 

They didn’t see him as a wolf they should avoid anymore. They say him as a tame dog, and he couldn’t remind them otherwise. It was as if the wolf had been muzzled, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
